Olga Tamm/Relationship
Family Olga's Grandfather Olga's grandfather was the tribe elder of the Horsemen Tribes in Brest. Because of this, Olga is highly respected by her fellow Horsemen Tribes members. Friends and Allies Tigrevurmud Vorn Alsace's Earl and Brune's war hero for halting its civil war. Prior their first meeting in Port Lippner, Olga is rescued by Tigre from the strangers who mistaken her as a boy. She also assisted Tigre during his battle in an infamous Civil War in Asvarre and one of many who witnessed Tigre's Black Bow's incredible power in injuring Torbalan, destroying a pirate ship and even slaying the Sea Dragon in Asvarre Seas. Due to his bravery, benevolence, humility and selflessness, Olga viewed Tigre as a possible candidate to be a king. When Tigre went missing during a naval ambush by Torbalan, Olga became devastated over his disappearance as she blamed herself for unable to rescue him from the tragedy. One year later, Olga eventually reuniting with Tigre during the Sun Festival and made a bold marriage proposal to Tigre for his child in front of her fellow Vanadises (barred Valentina), Titta and Lim. However, due to her underage attributes, the Earth Vanadis is told to wait within four years for his answer. The following return of Tigre and his allies, Olga smells his scent out of suspicions about his "affair" but decides to let it slides after Tigre persuades her otherwise. In a battle against Ganelon, Olga is the first to aid Tigre from Ganelon's attack. Since the aftermath of Zhcted Civil War which Tigre won, Olga becomes one of his 7 concubine after his ascension to be king and she has a child with him. Matvey ---TBA--- Titta Tigre's loyal housemaid and childhood friend. Prior the Sun festival, Olga befriends with Titta. Vanadis Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia, Zhcted's ambassador and Vanadis Mediator. Prior Asvarre Civil War, Olga freed Sofy by breaking her shackles but became dubious towards the Light Vanadis after seeing her hugging Tigre in the midst of a battle in Salentes Plains, prompting her to assume that her fellow Vanadis had a relationship with Tigre. Throughout their long conversation in Colchester Bathhouse however, Olga had an uneasy friendship with Sofy after learning the Light Vanadis's longtime acquaintance and friendship with her fellow Vanadis and idol, Elen the Vanadis of Leitmeritz. Whilst viewing Sofy as her love rival for Tigre's affection, Olga also considered her as her new companion since she shared her condolences and sympathy towards Tigre's mysterious disappearance in Asvarre Seas. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz and also Olga's idol who she met during her first visit in Silesia Imperial Palace. Despite her (allegedly) friendship with Elen, Olga rarely meets the Wind Vanadis due to the long distance between Leitmeritz and Brest. The two then reunited during the Sun Festival where Olga's affection towards Tigre somewhat causing Elen to be jealous towards their relationship Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode whose motive remain ambiguous even to her fellow Vanadises. During one meeting regarding the demons and the Black Bow, where Tina suddenly left due to her "illness", Olga claimed Tina didn't have bad intentions while assuming the Void Vanadis didn't believe their stories. Under Ruslan's reign and an incident at the Imperial Garden however, she considers Tina as an enemy and vowing to keep Ruslan away from her threats. Like her fellow Vanadises, Olga is also finds Tina's secret interaction with Tigre to be worrying. To further sour their relationship, soon after Ganelon's defeat, Tina has severely wounding Sofy in her failed assassination attempt, prompting her and her fellow Vanadises to avenge Sofy by waging a war against Tina in the final battle. Ludmila Lourie Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus who is infamous for her Rainbow Eyes. When Zhcted Civil War breaks out after Tina's and Fine's escape, she joins Liza in battling against the remnants of Polus Army that is lead by Kazakov's son. Rival and Enemies Torbalan The demonic creature whom Olga battled in Asvarre. During a battle of Fort Lux, Olga was volunteered as a bait to draw Torbalan, who was in his human form as Lester at that time, into a hard-fought battle. It took a combination of Tigre and herself to defeat the ungodly creature. Olga encountered and battled Torbalan again in Asvarre Seas before Tigre's disappearance after their ship sank by the Sea Dragon. To date, Torbalan was the only demon whom Olga fought twice in her battle. Kazakov's Son The son of the late Orgelt Kazakov who yield a grudge against Elen and Liza for causing his father's death at Birche Lake. In Liza attempt in quelling Polus Army's revolt, Olga is seen fighting against the Polus Army with ease and even force the commander to surrender. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon The former Duke of Lutetia who aiming on absorbing Tir Na Fal's power for his own greed. In their first engagement, Olga fights Ganelon while saving Tigre from the latter's attack on him, only to be temporarily pushed back when Ganelon easily deflects her with a Durandal. Others Tir Na Fal Category:Relationships